hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Noire
Noire Considered to be an ideal goddess, Noire presides over Lastation. Her little sister is Uni and she fights with pistols/guns. Very Polite and hardworking she puts her all into her position. She works on her own time and and by herself. Its revealed she plans to give up her position of Goddess during the first games events. It can be assumed if/when she does this. Her sister, Uni may take over afterwards. For a list of outfits please see: Noire Costumes For weapons see: Weapons For a list of Accessories view: Accessories Personality She is very polite and hardworking. But she can be a bit hard-headed and try too hard in a certain thing. Causing her effort to go to waste. She cares a lot about what others think about her but keeps that and many other secrets to herself. She has a hard relationship with Purple Heart/Neptune. Its also implied she may enjoy things like Cosplay. Black Heart Noire becomes very competitive, tough, and aggressive towards Neptune and holding a strong grudge against her the party is forced to fight her multiple times. Very Mysterious. Appearance Noire is a girl with waist length black hair worn in pigtails with neatly combed bangs and red eyes. She wears a dress consisting of Dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining. She has similiar sleeves to this and underneath is a white, slightly ruffled skirt piece with black lining. She wears Blue ribbons in her hair and a matching one around her neck with a small badge like piece in the center. At the back of her skirt it can be seen she has a lighter blue bow like part. As Black heart her hair is seen worn down and very white colored while her eyes turn glowing blue. She wears a black one piece swimsuit like with tight sleeves. The extra color being white. Hyperdimension Neputunia Begining: It started off where she was fighting with the other Godesses until Green Heart suggested an alternative solution by exiling one of them as the catalyst to end the long-fought Console war and to take out the strongest as to make the aftermath situation easier later on. The Hearts decided to volunteer Purple Heart/Neptune which they all believed that she is the most difficult to defeat. It was not long before the fight was over and Purple Heart was banished into the world below Celestia. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. Until she returns, Kei Jinguji is left in charge of Lastation. Black Heart's personality is same in Mk-2. Uni tries not to show her "girly love" to her sister like the others do when they rescued the Hearts, but gave in after seeing how relieved Black Heart was. Powers and Abilities Tricolor Order: Lace Ribbon Dance: Splendid & Naughty: Impact Law: Drop Crush: Volcano Drive: Desperado: Sealing Bullet: Scatter Orion: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: ROLE: ACTION: Infinate Slash: Noire take's quick and multiple slashes at the target, slashing them up into the air until snapping her finger when they burst into an explosion. Quotes *''"You look the same, but you've changed so much."'' Trivia *She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in English and Asami Imai in Japanese. *Noire means, Black. In French. *She is based on the Playstation 3. *Noire in terms of appearence resembles both Azusa from K-on, and Kooh from Pangya. She even makes references to her near look-alike status to Azusa. *Black Heart makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!" but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. *She is the only goddess that doesn't imply that she plays video games, with exeption of Neptune. Gallery Hug.png|Noire recieving a hug from Neptune. BH 2.png|Black Heart tries to figure out a awesome catchphrase for herself. Like it.png Happy.png Tired.png School group.png Lastation ending mk2.png Noire Battle end.png BlackHeartChart.jpg Group MK 2.png Noire beach.png Back.png Noire.png Point black.png side.png Nepgear and Noire at Church.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Sword.png Snap.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Lastation residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character